


We'll Be Okay

by LitsyKalyptica



Series: A Baby Gay in New York City [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, F/F, Just a really healthy relationship, M/M, not chronological, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: A series of moments in the life of two men in love.





	1. Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestofwaifusbestofwomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwaifusbestofwomen/gifts).



Alex looked at the clock again. Eight-thirty. How had only twenty minutes passed in the last three hours?

John was sitting next to him, and his laugh drew Alex’s attention. At least John was having fun, right? All their friends were here for a fun night. Alex should be having fun too. And he was, for a while. But now he just wanted to go to bed.

“Alex?” John was touching his arm. “Are you alright?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Hey, I should go get a bit more reading done before class tomorrow.”

And that was their signal. John had done well helping Alex get out of his shell a bit more, open up to spending time with other people, but it tired him out very quickly. Alex had just put up with it for a while, but John was observant, and had been the one to confront him about it. After a long talk, they worked out a plan. When Alex was too tired to stay in a social situation without shutting everything out, he could say that he had to study, and John would know.

“Alright, babe.” John kissed him quickly and squeezed his hand before letting him go. “I’ll try not to stay up too late.”

Alex smiled. “No, you have fun.”

“Good night, Alex!” their friends all said, not quite in unison.

“Good night, everyone.”


	2. Study

“Alex, it’s two in the morning…”

“I’ll be in in a few minutes.”

“You said that an hour ago.”

“I just want to finish this chapter…”

John wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pressed his face into his shoulder. He inhaled deeply. “When was the last time you showered?”

“... Sorry.”

“Alex, could you look at me for a second?”

No response as Alex kept reading.

“Alexander.”

Alex sighed and winced through the dim light at John’s tired face. “Yes?”

John rubbed gently at his neck. “I’m worried about you. You’ve been up since five this morning, constantly working. I know you didn’t take a break to eat anything.” He leaned against him, head on his shoulder, hands on his chest. “I know you’re stressed about your exam. I understand. But if you’re up all night, not eating anything, you’re going to be in such bad shape for the test that it doesn’t matter how hard you studied, because your brain won’t be able to work on so little fuel or energy.”

Alex hummed in acknowledgement of John’s argument, one hand slowly coming to his boyfriend’s hair.

“Alex. I’m gonna make you a little snack. And then we’ll go to bed. Alright?”

“... I can’t afford it, John. I need to study.”

“Why? What exam is so important that it’s worth sacrificing your health?”

“John…”

“Tell me, Alex. What on earth could a genius like you still need to learn to take that exam? You’re not just brilliant, you work hard, so much harder than you need to. And it’s coming at an enormous cost to you.” He should sound more upset. But he stayed calm, soft, gently coaxing Alex into understanding.

Alex slumped. “I’m… tired, John.”

“Let’s go to bed. Come on.” John helped him stand, holding onto his hands all the way to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment! You may also send prompts for these two dorks.


End file.
